Known filling machines include those with a rotor that can be driven to rotate about a vertical machine axis, and filling elements on the periphery of the rotor. A supporting ring arranged coaxially with a machine axis carries interchangeable components, such as bottle neck receivers, and closure elements for closing the filling elements during cleaning and/or disinfection thereof. By turning the supporting ring relative to the rotor with a separate drive, the interchangeable components can be moved under control between a non-engaged position, in which the interchangeable components are arranged between the filling elements and to the side thereof, and an engaged position, in which the interchangeable components are situated below corresponding filling elements. The movement of the supporting ring relative to the rotor is achieved by an additional controllable drive that is also configured to turn the supporting ring in two different rotation directions.